Spécial Halloween
by MSCH
Summary: Alors que quelques membres de la Brigade doivent se réunir, Feitan, le premier sur les lieux doit attendre son groupe qui n'arrive que le lendemain. Impatient et ennuyé, il choisit d'exercer son art pour tuer le temps…


_**Spécial Halloween**_

Une petite fic sur mon favoris de l'univers d'Hunter x Hunter à l'occasion d'Halloween ! Bonne lecture à tous et joyeuse fête !

* * *

Grande, blonde, aux yeux clairs, la poitrine généreuse et les lèvres pulpeuses. Une véritable poupée, la caricature même de la bimbo. Le genre de personne qui soignait son apparence et y attachait une importance primordiale.

La jeune femme n'aurait pas pu l'éviter. Il avait frappé, fatalement, inarrêtable pour elle. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de s'en emparer. Il ne l'avait pas choisi. Elle avait juste été là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il s'ennuyait ; de mauvais augure. Le livre de Trevor Brown depuis longtemps terminé. Réétudié plusieurs fois déjà. Plus rien pour le distraire, pour chasser l'ennui prenante de l'attente. Encore une demi-journée à tuer. Il avait relevé les yeux, transperçant la silhouette fluette. Son destin était déjà entre les mains du bourreau. Sans savoir, elle continuait sa marche, légère, piaillant inutilement dans un téléphone à strass. Inutile pour la sauver. La jeune femme était assez aguicheuse mais décente. Maquillée comme une couverture de magazine : les yeux charbonneux, les lèvres rouges et bien trop brillantes. Ignorant totalement le monstre assoiffé de sang à deux pas d'elle. Pourtant, il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son envie de la torturer et de la tuer. Il n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à agir, ayant dévoilé sa position à cause de ça depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Gambadant dans les ruelles éclairées par le chaud soleil d'été, la jeune femme ne sursauta même pas quand Feitan se retrouva à un mètre d'elle. L'aura prédatrice aurait pourtant dû alerter sa victime. Une intuition aurait dû lui faire prendre ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement pour l'araignée, l'amusante et vaine course-poursuite n'aurait pas lieu. Sa proie était dénuée de tout instinct de préservation. Quel dommage ! Traquer sa future prise était un jeu des plus plaisants. Même s'il n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps avant de l'ennuyer, il aimait voir la peur animer les traits de ses victimes. Et les voir détaler, comme si un espoir de s'échapper et survivre existaient encore pour eux. Puis, les attraper, une fois lassé, et leur faire comprendre que tout était fini. C'était une part particulièrement réjouissante du divertissement qu'il ratait à cause d'elle et de son mauvais instinct. Il lui ferait regretter, c'était certain.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, prêt à frapper. Elle continuait d'ignorer la menace, préférant pianoter sur son portable. Elle n'eut finalement même pas le temps d'avoir peur : le coup fut porté en moins d'une seconde et elle s'évanouit au contact franc et direct sur sa nuque.

Quand Feitan déposa son corps dans l'une des pièces du repère, la jeune fille avait l'air totalement détendue. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite sieste, pour échapper à la fatigue d'une après-midi de canicule. L'araignée se faisait déjà une joie de pouvoir observer le changement d'expression chez la blonde. Et il en verrait défiler un bon nombre, sur ce visage pourtant si lisse et décontracté. Il disposait néanmoins d'un peu de temps, avant que l'ingénue ne se réveille. Quelques minutes de répit, qu'elle ne saurait sûrement pas apprécier à leur juste valeur. Avant que son moment à lui ne commence vraiment. Ces précédentes lectures ayant déjà fortement inspiré son imagination plus que fertile dans le domaine. Il avait une idée bien précise du résultat qu'il voulait obtenir et il espérait qu'elle se montrerait coopérative. Laissant la jeune femme profiter de ses quelques minutes de quiétude, Feitan s'assit face d'elle, en hauteur, fantasmant sur son supplice prochain.

La jeune femme blonde se réveilla et prit un moment avant d'émerger complétement de son état léthargique. Elle clignait des paupières régulièrement, signe qu'elle ne percevait pas encore correctement l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant. Sa main se posa presque instantanément sur sa nuque délicate, d'où une incompréhensible douleur devait la tirailler. Quand, enfin, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son attitude changea du tout au tout. Elle commença par faire un demi-cercle du regard pour balayer la pièce, mais arrêta son mouvement quand ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'araignée. Elle cessa tout de suite d'évaluer son environnement : la cause de son tourment était en face d'elle. Les yeux ronds, les pupilles déjà dilatées, la blonde n'osa même pas découvrir la moitié restante de la pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son regard ne se détachait pas de Feitan. Il sourit. Comme si elle pouvait le tenir éloigné en le fixant de cette manière. Il ne dit rien : la laisser dans l'ignorance totale provoquerait une peur bien plus grande. Déjà, il pouvait sentir qu'elle tentait de réfléchir malgré la situation. Et bien évidemment, elle se savait en danger. Plusieurs images, plusieurs chemins, plusieurs dénouements se frayaient tour à tour une place dans sa tête. D'abord, l'idée qu'elle pouvait peut-être réussir à s'enfuir, que d'autres personnes pouvaient être proches d'elle, prêts à intervenir si elle se manifestait. Puis, elle entreprit de nouveau d'étudier les environs : une porte, dos à elle, face à l'homme sombre. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'approcher de son bourreau pour fuir. Elle pourrait facilement enlever ses talons pour courir : elle était grande et élancée. Son homologue était petit, et ne semblait visiblement pas armé. Malgré l'espoir évident qu'elle essayait de conserver, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de penser aux faits divers et histoires sanglantes qui avaient lieu tous les jours et pour lesquels on ne compatissait même plus. L'équilibre entre peur et espoir était particulièrement fragile. Sans espoir, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, elle en était certaine. Mais elle commençait aussi à se poser des questions sur sa présence ici. Viol ? Meurtre ? Vengeance ? Sadisme ? Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu le brun auparavant. Des images de presses, de cinéma se superposaient à chaque mal qu'il pouvait lui faire, la faisant trembler. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais il se dégageait de l'homme en face d'elle une impression qui lui laissait présager que le dialogue était complétement inutile. Elle n'aurait, de toute façon, pas pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire un seul mot. Ses intentions étaient mauvaises. Seul son instinct pouvait la sauver : elle devait fuir.

Feitan resta tranquillement assis, observant avec délectation les questionnements de la jeune femme. Son visage était particulièrement lisible. Ses yeux s'étaient finalement posés sur la porte de bois sombre, à l'opposé. Evident. Trop évident. Avec un minimum de sang-froid, il aurait été légitime de se demander pourquoi, alors qu'elle était endormie, le bourreau n'avait pas pris la peine de bloquer l'accès à la seule sortie de cette pièce terne. Mais il y avait bien trop peu de solutions qui s'offrait à elle et elle manquait de temps. Malgré le calme apparent dans la pièce et le silence qui y régnait, l'ambiance était pesante. L'araignée pouvait la voir trembler et son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'elle cherchait à réunir son courage. Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche : l'excitation de la savoir mutilée bientôt l'avait fait relâcher progressivement son aura ténébreuse, parquant la femme dans une prison d'angoisse. Alors que celle-ci semblait déterminée à s'enfuir dans un premier temps, elle resta sans bouger, paralysée. Sans doute avait-elle fini par remarquer l'anormalité de la situation et cherchait à comprendre quel piège pouvait déceler la porte de chêne, douce illusion de délivrance. Ou alors, c'était la peur seule de devoir tourner le dos à son tortionnaire qui l'empêchait de se lancer enfin. Couper le contact visuel avec lui, alors qu'il pouvait encore l'observer. L'oppression d'être guetté. L'arracher de la réalité alors qu'il était seulement à deux pas d'elle. Elle finit par repousser le plus loin possible d'elle l'angoisse et la peur qui l'agitait, prête à agir. Feitan vit l'étincelle changer dans son regard à la seconde où sa détermination était réapparue.

"Il n'y a pas de piège de l'autre côté de la porte, d'ailleurs je ne te poursuivrais même pas au-delà."

S'apprêtant à retirer d'un geste rapide ses escarpins, la jeune femme fut coupée dans son élan par les premiers mots du brun. Sa voix était froide ; l'intonation linéaire. Cette promesse de liberté était sûrement un pur mensonge. Alors que ses yeux clairs étaient encore posés sur lui, elle le vit se lever lentement et commencer à s'avancer vers elle. Plus que l'espoir, ce fut la terreur d'être attrapé par lui qui la poussa à reprendre son action précédente. Déchaussée en moins d'une seconde, elle se mit à courir à perdre haleine, dos au brun. Tant pis si elle ne le voyait plus, elle devait s'enfuir quoi qu'il arrive. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas au brun, quoi qu'il ait eu l'intention de faire. Jamais la jeune femme ne courut aussi vite, en moins de quelques secondes, la porte sombre se dressait déjà devant elle, seul obstacle à sa liberté. Elle tendit désespérément le bras en avant, afin d'atteindre et de pouvoir franchir le passage le plus rapidement possible.

Sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi, elle s'effondra sur le sol. À peine eut elle le temps de retrouver ses moyens qu'elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans la cheville droite. Elle peina à se redresser légèrement, voulant jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur l'état de son pied avant de foncer vers la sortie. Nul doute que le brun n'était pas loin d'elle. La femme posa les yeux vers le bas de sa jambe et poussa un hoquet de surprise en voyant la forme désarticulée qu'avait pris sa cheville. L'adrénaline l'empêchait de ressentir pleinement la douleur de ses os fracturés nets. Elle comprit néanmoins très rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas se relever, et qu'alors, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Elle releva les yeux et déglutit face à l'évidence. L'homme étrange était juste en face d'elle. Elle était maintenant sûre qu'elle n'était pas tombée d'elle-même et qu'il avait été pour quelque chose dans sa chute. Comment ; elle l'ignorait. La moitié inférieure de son visage était caché et elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas mieux de la sorte. Elle pouvait totalement l'imaginer recourber les lèvres dans un mince sourire dément en l'observant à terre. Seul son regard suffisait déjà à la terrifier. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant avec appréhension son prochain mouvement. Elle était déraisonnablement prête à se défendre, qu'importe ce qu'il puisse tenter. L'adrénaline, elle la sentait, lui donnait plus de force que jamais, elle ferait face.

À l'instant où l'araignée se pencha vers elle, elle commença à se débattre, essayant de le frapper, au visage, au torse, qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Mais ses coups ne portèrent jamais jusqu'à Feitan. D'un mouvement précis et vif, il lui brisa les articulations des épaules et observa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps fin, alors qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux exorbités. Elle n'avait pas vu, comme tout à l'heure, comment il avait fait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette douleur était apparue. Pourtant, elle était belle et bien là, très réelle. La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, décidée à ne pas crier, se retenant de peu de verser des larmes contenues depuis un moment déjà. Les deux bras et un pied complétement invalides, elle n'avait aucune chance. Lui restait encore sa fierté et sa dignité. Les seules choses qu'elle pouvait encore tenter de préserver.

Quand le brun s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, elle dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas se laisser aller à une angoisse et une panique inutile face à son impuissance. Elle le voyait tendre les mains vers elle, lentement, comme se languissant de sa terreur, comme s'il se réjouissait de son tourment de ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher d'agir. La mâchoire crispée et la respiration hachée, elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les deux mains de son bourreau se refermer sur sa gorge. Le souffle coupé en un instant, elle perçut les doigts de son agresseur appuyer fermement sur sa peau, faisant pression sur sa nuque pour la pousser en arrière et l'allonger sur le dos. La jeune femme tenta vainement de respirer et ouvrit les yeux dans la panique soudaine, incontrôlable. Toute son agitation ne faisant qu'accélérer son rythme cardiaque et l'étouffement. Le brun la regardait. Son regard était indéchiffrable, et pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il était satisfait. Il relâcha finalement la pression sur sa gorge alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait conscience. Les yeux mi-clos, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir observer son agresseur ; l'expectative de ce qui pouvait arriver trahirait sa peur. Elle était sûre qu'il en serait trop satisfait. Elle ferma alors de nouveau les yeux, cherchant à s'enfermer dans un carcan de chaleur, au fond d'elle-même. La pièce demeura alors silencieuse une bonne minute. Elle ne parvenait pas à entendre le moindre son, alors que l'araignée devait être à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. La jeune femme ne parvenait même pas à distinguer sa respiration et elle aurait pu croire qu'il avait disparu si elle n'avait le sentiment qu'on l'épiait dans les moindres détails. Mais elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux et accepter le jeu malsain et effrayant de l'homme.

Pour Feitan, la blonde n'était plus qu'une poupée vide dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise. Il avait finalement changé d'avis à son sujet. Il avait pensé à la démembrer c'était ce qu'il préférait, mais à force de trop l'avoir fait, le spectacle devenait lassant. Il avait finalement opté pour la désarticuler, au centre de la pièce, dans une esthétique nouvelle. Il n'avait plus qu'à briser les articulations dont il ne s'était pas encore occupé. Il commença par le coude, de son premier bras cassé. Un coup sec et rapide. L'os fracturé proprement. La blessure ne laisserait ni goutte de sang, ni marque. Au mieux, une petite boursouflure. Rien qui ne saurait altérer sur le long terme, la pureté de la peau blanche. Il fit de même avec son coude gauche, détruisant les os aussi facilement que s'ils étaient faits de verre. La femme était toujours consciente, elle convulsait presque pendant son action, retenant l'expression de la souffrance sur son visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après s'être occupé de la partie supérieure, l'araignée se dirigea vers les jambes de son model, réitéré ce supplice sur le genou gauche de sa victime, avec un plaisir égal. Les larmes s'échappaient maintenant du coin des yeux de la jolie blonde, mais elle ne devait même pas s'en être rendu compte, tant la douleur était insupportable. Un mince filet de sang fuyait de la commissure de ses lèvres, qu'elle avait dû mordre avec force pour ne pas crier sous ce coup-là. Broyer le genou vers l'avant devait être la plus insoutenable des souffrances que la jeune femme avait su garder sous silence jusqu'alors. Et ce n'était pas encore fini pour elle. Restait encore le deuxième genou, que son bourreau s'empressa de pulvériser en moins d'une seconde. Le corps de la jeune femme se cambra sous la douleur, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour laisser s'échapper un long cri silencieux. Tout son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait même plus les différents endroits brisés de son corps. La douleur était devenue uniforme dans son corps, la tiraillant de toute part, si bien qu'elle sentit à peine sa dernière cheville plier sous les mains expertes de l'araignée. Elle aurait aimé perdre connaissance, qu'il l'étrangle suffisamment fort, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle n'ait pas à ressentir toute cette souffrance. Pourtant, elle avait malheureusement réussi l'exploit de se maintenir éveillée durant tout son supplice. Feitan avait été rapide pour désarticuler son corps de la plus effroyable des façons, et pourtant chaque seconde lui paraissait des heures. Il était trop évident qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, aucun espoir d'en réchapper : elle n'attendait plus que la délivrance, douce échappatoire de son enfer, plus réelle encore que la porte sombre et massive derrière elle.

Pour le brun, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, briser le os du cou. Evidemment, c'était la dernière zone du corps qu'il détruisait, apportant enfin la libération à sa victime. Il aurait aussi à placer les différents membres de manières plus esthétique. Notamment les genoux, qui avaient été plié vers l'avant uniquement par sadisme. Il porta la jeune femme au centre de la pièce et la laissa couchée là : il disposa ses bras, les coudes en angles droits, comme figés dans un mouvement de course intense, sauf que ses articulations n'étaient pas normalement placées, à l'inverse du mouvement des épaules habituelles, créant un dérangement perceptible mais non identifiable au premier coup d'œil. Il laissa, après murs réflexions, l'un de ses genoux dressés, seul hommage à la forte résistance de la blonde. Pour la seconde jambe, le brun la disposa droite au niveau de la cuisse et alors que la partie inférieure se retrouva placée dans un angle incongru, le pied rejoignant presque la hanche.

L'araignée prit du recul pour observer son œuvre et se rassit sur un point surélevé de la pièce. La femme respirait encore, pourtant, rien d'autre n'aurait pu indiquer qu'elle fut encore en vie. Plus de larme, ni même de tremblement dû à la douleur. Tout son corps était maintenant calme, presque habitué à la souffrance qu'il subissait. Feitan savait que la jeune femme était dans l'attente de la fin. Et elle l'attendait probablement avec impatience. Elle avait déjà longtemps résisté. Plus que beaucoup d'autres de ses victimes. Elle n'avait pas abandonné, ni lâché le moindre cri. Sur ce plan-là, elle avait dépassé les attentes qu'il avait eu pour elle, et de loin. L'heure était venue pour lui de féliciter ses efforts et son combat. Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau elle avait dû le sentir proche d'elle, mais elle ne cilla même pas. Il posa d'abord ses mains sur cou, puis remonta lentement ses doigts le long de sa peau. Le bourreau agrippa fermement son visage et seulement là, il la vit se tendre légèrement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ressentir plus la peur, que sa tête s'imbriquait déjà dans une posture familière au reste de son corps.

Dans l'attente, l'araignée passa un long moment à observer l'amas grotesque et difforme de chaire, comme le plus fascinant des chefs-d'œuvre.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce court one-shot vous aura plu : n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ! ;)_

 _Joyeux Halloween !_


End file.
